Geflügelter Bote
by EvilDime
Summary: Klein Harry will doch nur wie andere Kinder mit seinen Eltern Weihnachten feiern. - Kindesmisshandlung/Vernachlässigung, suizidale Gedanken/Handlungen, Severitus... kurz, eine nette kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte. Kein Pairing.


_**Disclaimer:** Welt, Figuren und Handlung von Harry Potter gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene nichts mit dem Schreiben dieser Fanfiction. _

_**Beta**: Im Moment leider niemand. Sorry._

_**Warnungen:** Wie schon angemerkt, suizidale Gedanken/Handlungen und Kindesmissbrauch/Vernachlässigung. Richtig weihnachtlich... *sich davonschleich*_

_

* * *

  
_

**Geflügelter Bote**

by Dime

* * *

"Komm, Draco. Trink deine heiße Schokolade aus und dann ab ins Bett. Morgen gibt es Geschenke, da willst du doch sicher ausgeschlafen sein."

Liebevoll strich Severus dem Fünfjährigen übers Haar. Er hatte seinen Patensohn vom ersten Moment an geliebt, und auch wenn inzwischen einige Jahre ins Land gezogen waren, hatte sich daran nichts geändert. Severus drückte einen Kuss in das weißblonde Haar und hob den schläfrigen Jungen sanft vom Teppich vor dem Kamin hoch.

"Onkel Sev?", kam es leise von dem Kind.

"Ja, Draco?"

"Warum sind Mutter und Vater nicht hier?"

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. "Deine Eltern haben dich sehr gerne, Draco, und würden auch wirklich gern mit dir zusammen Weihnachten feiern. Aber im Leben geht nicht immer alles so, wie wir uns das wünschen. Im Moment können sie leider nicht hier nach Hogwarts kommen, und da wo sie sind, können du und ich auch nicht hingehen." Severus verspürte kein Verlangen danach, den Fünfjährigen über Azkaban aufzuklären, und war froh, als dieser nicht weiter über das Wie, Wo und Warum der Abwesenheit seiner Eltern nachdachte. Vermutlich war er dazu im Moment einfach zu müde. Stattdessen fragte er matt: "Hast du mich auch gerne, Onkel Sev?"

"Natürlich habe ich dich gerne, Draco", versicherte ihm Severus und legte ihn sanft auf sein Bett. Draco lächelte Severus hinter halb geschlossenen Augenlidern hervor an. "Ich habe dich auch gerne, Severus. Weihnachten wird sicher ganz toll."

Severus erwiderte das Lächeln. "Schlaf schön, Draco."

Keiner der beiden nahm Notiz von dem Sessel in einer Ecke des Zimmers, aus dessen Tiefe hervor zwei traurige grüne Augen die Szene voll hoffnungsloser Sehnsucht beobachteten.

---

Am Morgen des 25. Dezembers kam Severus nur mühsam aus dem Bett. Er hatte die halbe Nacht an einem Trank gearbeitet, um Draco und Potter ihr normales Alter zurückzugeben. Was mussten die beiden aber auch gerade in der letzten Stunde vor den Weihnachtsferien einen Streit anfangen, der solche verheerenden Konsequenzen hatte? Severus war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass man eine Lösung zum Reinigen von Silberzeug durch Zugabe einer einzigen Zutat in einen Verjüngungstrank verwandeln konnte. Doch wenn es um unwahrscheinliche Zufälle ging, war auf Potter Verlass. Der Mensch schaffte es immer wieder, eine komplett harmlose Situation in ein Desaster von den Ausmaßen eines kleinen Atomkrieges zu verwandeln.

Potter.

Da hatte Severus einmal die Gelegenheit, noch einmal den vollkommen unschuldigen und nicht von Lucius verdorbenen Draco zu erleben, einen Draco, der nicht herumstolzierte wie ein Pfau und der bestimmt nicht einmal daran dachte, nach Voldemorts Tod weiter Todesserpropaganda herumzuposaunen; kurz, einen Draco, wie er ihn von früher kannte und wie er ihn sich immer noch wünschte - und was tat Albus? Drückte ihm Potter aufs Auge. _"Je schneller du eine Lösung findest, __um so besser"_, hörte er Albus' Stimme in Gedanken noch einmal. _"Wenn du beide Jungen um dich hast, wird sich die Arbeit bestimmt noch inspirierter gestalten." _Und dazu dieses Merlin-verdammte Zwinkern in den Augen.

Severus wusste genau, was Albus da tat. Er dachte wohl, nun, da Potters Freunde das Schloss alle verlassen hatten, würde keiner protestieren, wenn er Potter bei ihm ließ. Das mochte sogar stimmen. Doch Albus schien auch zu glauben, dass Severus beim Anblick eines fünfjährigen kleinen Balges vergessen würde, wer dessen Vater war. Ha! Der Tag, an dem er Potter sympathisch zu finden begann, würde der Tag sein, an dem Albus keine Zitronenbonbons mehr aß und die Chudley Cannons die Meisterschaft gewannen!

Missmutig betrat Severus das kurzfristig von den Hauselfen eingerichtete 'Kinderzimmer'. Draco war schon wach und hüpfte ungeduldig auf seinem Bett auf und ab. "Onkel Sev, Onkel Sev, kann ich jetzt meine Geschenke auspacken?"

Severus trübe Laune verflog wie Rauch im Wind. "Das kannst du allerdings, mein kleiner Racker!"

Potter hatte er ganz einfach aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt.

---

Erst beim Mittagessen fiel Severus auf, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Genauer gesagt, _ihm_ fiel es nicht auf; Severus Welt war in Ordnung. Draco hatte seine Geschenke geöffnet und war von allem begeistert gewesen. Sie hatten zusammen mit den neuen Gobsteinen gespielt und der Tag könnte nicht besser sein.

Nein, es war Draco, der irgendwann fragte: "Du, Onkel Sev? Wo ist eigentlich der andere Junge, der gestern da war?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Wo war Potter? Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte... er hatte ihn den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen. _Der Faulpelz schläft bestimmt noch_, dachte er voller Missgunst. Dennoch, ganz wohl war ihm nicht bei der Sache.

"Ich schaue mal nach", sagte er und überließ Draco seinem Spiel mit dem Kartoffelbrei, um nach Potter zu sehen. Schwungvoll öffnete er die Türe zum Kinderzimmer, bereit, Potter eine Predigt über seine störende Existenz und unvergleichliche Faulheit zu halten, doch -

Potter war nicht da.

Nun wurde Severus richtig verärgert. Musste dieser Kerl auch immer Ärger machen! Genau wie sein Vater! Severus würde nicht mit Potter Versteck spielen. Das fehlte ja grade noch!

"Point me Harry Potter."

Der Zauberstab drehte sich ein paarmal auf Severus Hand im Kreis. Dann richtete er sich zielsicher auf die Wand neben der Türe. Severus blinzelte. Hatte Potter seinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel dabei? Er prüfte den Raum vor der Wand mit tastend ausgestreckten Fingern.

Doch dann erinnerte sich Severus, wie verstört der fünfjährige Potter beim ersten Zeichen von Magie gewesen war. _Man hätte fast denken können, er sei ein Muggel. Ehrlich, keinerlei Erziehung!_

Jedenfalls war es höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass er den Umhang zu verwenden gewusst hätte, selbst wenn das Kleidungsstück irgendwie den Weg in die Kerker gefunden hatte. Kein Potter vor dieser Wand.

Also dahinter.

Severus kehrte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Draco fleißig mit der Soße Bahnen in seinem Kartoffelbrei zog und die Erbsen darauf Schiffchen fahren ließ. Der Zauberstab zeigte eindeutig nach _außerhalb _des Zimmers. Severus unterdrückte ein Fluchen. Und natürlich war der Rest der Lehrerschaft heute gemeinsam zum Feiern nach Edinburgh verreist, da ausnahmsweise kein einziger Schüler im Schloss verweilte. Außer natürlich den beiden Fünfjährigen, aber die waren doch bei Severus in guten Händen, nicht wahr?

Nur, weil er Potter bisher nicht umgebracht hatte, hieß das nicht, dass er den Bengel mochte, dachte sich Severus bitter. Doch dann hielt er inne, von einer unbestimmten Sorge erfasst.

Umgebracht.

Dem Jungen war doch nichts zugestoßen, oder? So sehr er das Kind auch hasste, es war im Moment unter seiner Aufsicht und somit war es seine Zuständigkeit, für sein körperliches Wohlergehen zu sorgen. Wenn sich Potter aus dem Schloss geschlichen haben sollte, um andernorts für Unruhe zu sorgen, dann war das ebenfalls Severus Schuld. Und Merlin bewahre dass dem Bengel dabei noch etwas zustieß!

"Draco, ich glaube, der Junge ist nach draußen gegangen. Ich werde mal nach ihm sehen. Kommst du so lange alleine klar?"

Draco winkte ihm fröhlich mit dem Löffel zu. Severus verbiss sich einen Kommentar über die Soße, die dabei das Tischtuch verzierte, und nickte bloß. Kaum war er zur Türe hinaus, beorderte er einen Hauselfen, Draco unbemerkt im Auge zu behalten. Wenn Draco etwas passierte, nur weil Severus grade _Potter _hinterherlief, würde er sich das wirklich nicht verzeihen können.

Die flache Hand mit dem Zauberstab immer vor sich ausgestreckt haltend lief Severus schnellen Schrittes durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Bald gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, dass Potter das Schloss tatsächlich verlassen hatte. Als Severus die Eingangshalle durchquert und das Portal geöffnet hatte, brach sich das zuvor unterdrückte Fluchen seine Bahn: Der Zauberstab zeigte mitten ins Herz des Verbotenen Waldes.

---

Zwei lange Stunden später erreichte Severus endlich sein Ziel. Vor ihm öffnete sich der Wald zu einer kleinen Lichtung. Im Sommer war sie vermutlich moosbewachsen, doch heute bedeckte dichter Schnee den Boden und alle Pflanzen. Nur dort, unter der großen Eiche, waren ein paar Wurzeln vom Schneefall verschont geblieben.

Auf einer davon saß Potter.

Er sah unglaublich klein und verloren aus, wie er da nur mit einem Schlafanzug bekleidet mitten im Schnee hockte. Doch das war es nicht, was Severus das Blut aus den Wangen trieb. Nein, es war der gut eineinhalb Meter große Vogel mit dem seidig schwarz glänzenden Gefieder, der dem Jungen gegenüber auf einer weiteren Baumwurzel hockte.

Ein Totenvogel.

Gerüchten zufolge erschienen diese Tiere nur zur Zeit des Jahreswechsels. Sie waren Boten aus der Unterwelt, doch nicht Gesandte Hades, wie etwa die Höllenhunde, sondern vielmehr Boten der Verstorbenen, herbeigerufen durch den nahenden Tod eines Familienmitgliedes. Sie kamen, um die verstorbene Seele sicher durch den magischen Tumult des wechselnden Jahres zu den Ihren zu geleiten. Severus hatte sie immer für reine Märchenfiguren gehalten.

Bis heute.

"Potter, komm da weg!" In seiner Angst um den Jungen blaffte er ihn strenger an, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Es war aber auch beunruhigend, wie der Junge da saß, den Blick starr mit dem des Vogels verschränkt, als hielten die beiden ein stummes Zwiegespräch.

Bei Severus Ruf jedoch zerriss der Kontakt. Potter sprang erschrocken auf und – suchte hinter dem Vogel Schutz!

Severus fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Er wusste, dass er Potter nie freundlich begegnet war, doch sollte er tatsächlich furchteinflößender sein als ein Totenvogel? Etwas in seiner Brust zog sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen.

"Potter", versuchte er es jetzt ruhiger, "bitte bewege dich von diesem Tier fort. Es ist ein Totenvogel. Wenn er dich mitnimmt, dann stirbst du. Du willst doch nicht sterben, oder?"

Potter sah ihn stumm an. Seine grünen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, doch er sagte keinen Ton.

Severus war mit seinem Latein am Ende. Was versuchte Potter hier zu beweisen? Dass er keine Angst hatte? _Sowas von...! _Ärgerlich und immer noch sehr in Sorge beschloss Severus, auf die Methode zurückzugreifen, die ihm schon immer gute Ergebnisse beschert hatte: Legilimentik.

Es war keine Kunst, in den Kopf des Fünfjährigen einzudringen. Der Geist des Kindes war vollkommen ungeschützt und geradezu lächerlich einfach zu begreifen. Potter war von nur einem Wunsch beseelt: Einmal, nur ein einziges Mal, auch mit Menschen Weihnachten zu feiern, die ihn nicht 'Potter' oder 'Junge' nannten, die ihn so annahmen, wie er war; mit Menschen, die ihn liebten.

Mit seinen Eltern.

Severus wurde flau im Magen, als er Potters Wunsch und den Totenvogel miteinander in Verbindung brachte.

"Potter, du kommst jetzt sofort da weg!", rief er und machte einen Satz nach vorn.

Der Totenvogel kreischte und erhob sich mit mächtigen Flügelschlägen in die Luft. Endlich kam Bewegung in Potter. Severus streckte die Hand nach ihm aus -

Und Potter machte einen Satz zurück. Das Kind reckte die Hände gen Himmel, als flehte es eine höhere Macht um Schutz vor Severus an. Ehe Severus sich von dem Schock erholen konnte, wurde die Bitte des Jungen erhört.

Der Totenvogel stieß noch einmal aus dem Himmel herab. Seine scharfen Klauen verschränkten sich mit den flehend erhobenen Fingern des Jungen und rissen ihn mit in die Luft.

Nur eine Minute später waren Vogel und Kind aus Severus Sicht verschwunden.

---

An diesem Abend brachte Severus Draco nicht mit einem Kuss und einer Umarmung ins Bett. Draco sah stumm zu, wie sein geliebter Onkel mit verkniffenem Gesicht die Decke um ihn feststeckte und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer verließ. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Severus sich gerade fragte, warum er nicht auch Potter am Vorabend mit einem netten Wort zu Bett gebracht hatte.

Severus verließ das Kinderzimmer, nur um im Wohnzimmer vor dem Weihnachtsbaum stehen zu bleiben und wieder in Selbstvorwürfen zu versinken. Hatte er wirklich den ganzen Vormittag mit Draco gespielt, während ein anders Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen einsam in seinem Bett lag und sich fragte, warum man ihm nicht auch Geschenke gab?

Severus begriff, dass Harry Potter nicht der verzogene kleine Prinz war, für den er ihn immer gehalten hatte.

Der kurze Einblick in Potters Geist hatte in Severus Weltbild tiefe Furchen gerissen. Was er in den unglückseligen Okklumentikstunden immer für missglückte Versuche Potters gehalten hatte, seine Streiche und Liebeleien vor ihm geheim zu halten, waren in Wirklichkeit durchaus gelungene Versuche gewesen, das Grauen seiner Kindheit zu verbergen.

Severus hatte flüchtige Eindrücke bekommen – die Bulldogge, der unangenehme Cousin, ein zornroter Onkel -, doch nichts hatte darauf hingedeutet, dass Potters _gesamte _Kindheitserinnerungen von solch tragischen und keineswegs kindgerechten Erfahrungen geprägt waren.

Und plötzlich war Potter wieder fünf Jahre alt. Er wusste nichts von Magie und lebte doch in einem magischen Schloss. Er kannte keinen der Bewohner des Schlosses und musste doch mit einem von ihnen zusammenleben. Dieser Jemand hasste ihn, oder zumindest war Potter ihm herzlich egal. Das hatte er ihm die letzten paar Tage lang wieder und wieder deutlich gezeigt.

Seine Verwandten hatten Potter schlecht behandelt. Dann fand er sich mit einem Mal in einer komplett anderen Welt wieder; nur eines war gleich geblieben: während andere Kinder geliebt und verwöhnt wurden, saß er alleine in der Ecke und hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr als ein Störfaktor zu sein.

War es denn wirklich ein Wunder, dass dieses Kind sich auf die Suche nach einer besseren Welt gemacht hatte?

Severus brach kraftlos auf dem Sofa zusammen. Was hatte er nur getan?

---

Natürlich hatte Severus Albus am Nachmittag eine Patronusnachricht geschickt, kaum dass er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte. Albus hatte das Weihnachtsgelage vorzeitig verlassen und war nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, wo Severus ihm mit steinerner Miene von Harrys Verschwinden berichtete.

Albus sah ihn lange Minuten nur schweigend an. Dann sagte er leise: "Wenn ein Totenvogel erscheint, heißt es in der Legende, dann werden die Lebenden mit den Toten vereint. Dann finden getrennte Liebende, verlorene Söhne und vor ihrer Zeit verstorbene Eltern wieder in Liebe zueinander. Wenn ein Totenvogel erscheint, dann verschwimmen die Grenzen zwischen Leben und Tod für diejenigen, die nichts im Diesseits oder im Jenseits hält, das so stark ist wie ihre Liebe zueinander.

"Wenn ein Totenvogel Harry geholt hat, Severus, dann gibt es nichts, dass ich tun kann; und erst recht nichts, das ich tun wollte. Denn wenn Harry freiwillig mit dem Totenvogel gegangen ist, dann kann das nur eines bedeuten: Sein Glück liegt nicht in dieser Welt. Nichts ist mir wichtiger als Harrys Glück. Wenn er es nur finden kann, indem er... indem..."

Albus brach ab und schluckte. Severus sah eine Träne die Wange des greisen Schulleiters hinunterlaufen und seine Gesichtszüge verkrampften sich noch ein wenig mehr. Der Knoten in seinem Magen schien sich um seinen Brustkorb zu winden und schnürte ihm die Luft ab.

"Wenn Harry nur im Tod sein Glück finden kann", brachte Albus schließlich mühsam hervor, "dann haben wir kein Recht, ihm das streitig zu machen, Severus. Wir können nichts anderes tun, als ihn gehen zu lassen."

Danach sagte Albus nichts mehr. Er saß nur stumm an seinem Schreibtisch, während heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen, seinen Bart durchnässten und irgendwo in den Tiefen seiner Robe verschwanden.

--Ende?--

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen die Türe zum Kinderzimmer öffnete, schlief Draco noch tief und fest. Er hatte die halbe Nacht wachgelegen und sich gefragt, warum sein Onkel ihn auf einmal nicht mehr lieb hatte.

Ein anderer Junge dagegen sah Severus hellwach und äußerst verunsichert entgegen: Harry Potter.

Severus blieb stehen wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. "Harry...?", fragte er endlich ungläubig.

Der Junge zog sich die Decke bis unter die Nase und es war deutlich, dass sein Körper sich darunter zu einem kompakten Ball zusammengerollt hatte. Selbstschutz. "J-ja?", antwortete das Kind mit zaghafter Stimme.

"Du... du lebst?", fragte Severus, der nicht fassen konnte, dass Harry Potter auf einmal wieder in seinem Bett saß, als sei er nie fort gewesen.

"Ja... es tut mir leid, Sir."

Severus schluckte. "Es muss dir nicht leid tun, dass du fortgelaufen bist, Harry. Solange du nur-"

"Nein, ich meine, es tut mir leid, dass ich immer noch hier und eine Last bin", korrigierte das Kind leise.

Der Knoten in Severus Brust, der sich bei Harrys Anblick gelockert hatte, zog sich scharf zusammen und Severus keuchte.

"Harry! Sag so etwas nicht!"

Die Nasenspitze verschwand nun auch unter der Decke, welche von starkem Zittern erfasst zu sein schien. "Es... es tut mir leid?"

Severus schluckte. Er hatte es nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

Was konnte er nur tun? Er hatte von diesem Kind überhaupt keine Ahnung. Wenn es um Potter ging, wusste er nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war. Es war klar, dass er den Jungen beruhigen musste. Potter, nein, _Harry_, musste lernen, dass er auch in dieser Welt geliebt wurde, musste erfahren, dass er Freunde gefunden hatte, treue Freunde, die seinen Tod bitter bereuen und sich Vorwürfe machen würden. Doch Granger und Weasley waren noch in den Ferien, nur Severus war hier um zu verhindern, dass Potter- dass _Harry _sich noch einmal dem Tod in die Arme warf. Aber wie...?

Was würde er tun, wenn das hier Draco wäre?

Severus bewegte sich langsam auf das Bett zu. Er wollte den Jungen in den Arm nehmen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es auch hier Menschen gab, die sich um ihn sorgten, die für ihn da waren. Er wollte ihn mit seiner Nähe und mit sanften Berührungen trösten.

Leider war Harry mit einem Satz aus dem Bett, bevor er es überhaupt erreicht hatte. Wie der Blitz zischte Harry an Severus vorbei und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer.

"Harry, bleib da, _bitte_!"

Außer sich vor Sorge rannte Severus hinter dem Jungen her. Er hatte Harrys Augen gesehen, in dem Moment, als der Junge aufgesprungen war. Nackte Panik stand darin geschrieben.

"Harry, bitte, ich verspreche auch ich werde dir nichts antun! Bitte, Harry! Gib mir eine Chance!!"

Wo war der Junge hin? Nun selbst in Panik riss Severus die Türe zum Gang auf und schaute in beide Richtungen, doch Harry war nirgends zu sehen. So schnell konnte doch ein fünfjähriges Kind nicht laufen? Er kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück und begann beinahe hysterisch, die Möbel auf der Suche nach Harry umzuräumen.

Draco war durch den ganzen Trubel aufgewacht, doch als er den irren Blick seines Onkels sah, zog er sich so schnell er konnte unbemerkt ins Kinderzimmer zurück. Er ging zurück in sein Bett und zwang sich, ganz schnell wieder einzuschlafen. Und wenn er aufwachte, wäre alles wieder normal und das hier war nichts weiter als ein böser Alptraum...

---

"Harry, bitte komm da raus."

Severus hatte Harry gefunden. Der Junge war in den massiven alten Kleiderschrank gestiegen und hatte sich zwischen Severus Schulroben versteckt. Es wäre ein Leichtes, in den Schrank hineinzugreifen und das Kind mit Gewalt herauszuholen. Doch nicht einmal Severus war so wenig lernfähig, dass er noch einmal versuchen würde, nach Harry zu greifen.

Das letzte Mal hatte er ihn damit in die Krallen eines Totenvogels getrieben.

Severus wusste immer noch nicht, wie es sein konnte, dass Harry wieder hier war. Auch hatte er es versäumt, Albus davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Alles, was im Moment zählte, war Harry.

"Harry, bitte, komm aus dem Schrank raus. Ich möchte nachschauen, ob du dich auch nicht erkältet hast. Du warst gestern so lange draußen im Schnee, da wäre es kein Wunder, wenn du jetzt krank wärest. Bitte, Harry, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

Endlich kam aus dem Schrank eine Antwort. "Ehrlich?", flüsterte es.

Severus fühlte, wie der Knoten in seinen Eingeweiden sich wieder zu lösen begann, doch er zog ihn in Gedanken energisch stramm. Das hier war noch lange kein Sieg, wie sehr es auch danach aussehen mochte. Ein falsches Wort, und Harry würde ihm wieder entgleiten wie ein Nebelhauch.

"Ganz ehrlich, Harry. Ich mache mir sehr große Sorgen um dich. Es tut mir leid, dass ich die letzten Tage so gemein zu dir war. Das wird jetzt besser, versprochen."

"M-magst du mich? Wenigstens ein bisschen?", kam es ganz kleinlaut aus der Schrankdunkelheit.

Severus seufzte. "Ja, Harry. Ich mag dich." Und das war nicht mal gelogen. Es war unheimlich, wie ein einziger Tag die Wahrnehmung eines Menschen so verändern konnte. Severus würde sich nicht wundern, wenn Albus in der Tat einen plötzlichen Zitronenbonbonbann verhängen oder gar den Sieg der Cannons in der Meisterschaft verkünden würde. Denn wenn er, der er noch am vorigen Morgen alles mit Namen Potter inbrünstig verabscheut hatte, nun ehrlich behaupten konnte, einen Potter zu mögen, dann war alles möglich.

Auch, dass besagter Potter seinen sicheren Schrank verließ.

Es geschah langsam, vorsichtig, so wie ein Eichhörnchen sich an eine Erdnuss heranschleicht, die ein Spaziergänger für es in der Nähe der Parkbank niedergelegt hat. Erst schaute der Kopf zwischen den Umhängen hervor, dann kam eine Hand zum Vorschein, ein Fuß, schließlich die ganze Seite.

Harry wandte ihm die Seite zu, um weniger Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

Wie konnte es nur sein, dass schon ein Fünfjähriger solche instinktiven Schutzmaßnahmen ergriff? Severus wollte mit den Zähnen knirschen und sich all die schrecklichen Dinge ausmalen, die er den Verwandten dieses Jungen antun wollte. Doch das konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Wenn er jetzt bedrohlich schaute, dann konnte er sich sicher sein, Harrys Vertrauen ganz zu verlieren. Das durfte nicht sein.

Severus schluckte seine Mordgelüste hinunter und bemühte sich, Harry aufmunternd anzulächeln.

Es war ihm mittlerweile klar, dass eine Umarmung nicht etwas war, das er Harry schenken konnte, sondern vielmehr ein Vertrauensbeweis, den er sich erst verdienen musste. Also hieß es, jetzt erst einmal kleiner Geschütze aufzufahren. Vorsichtig ermittelte er Harrys Gesundheit mit einem leisen Zauberspruch. Harry ließ es stumm mit sich geschehen und zuckte nur kurz zusammen, als Severus erleichtert aufatmete. Harry war ein wenig übermüdet und ausgehungert, ansonsten aber kerngesund.

"Du hast seit vorgestern nichts gegessen, nicht? Magst du ein Brötchen haben, oder vielleicht ein Müsli? Es ist auch Obst da, und wenn du etwas Warmes willst, können wir einen Hauselfen rufen."

Harrys Augen hatten bei den ersten Worten einen hoffnungsvollen Glanz angenommen, doch der erlosch abrupt, als das Wort 'Hauself' fiel. Harry zog den Kopf ein, als erwarte er, gleich einem Schlag ausweichen zu müssen.

"Harry, was ist?", fragte Severus sanft. "Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

"Es gibt keine Magie, und keine Feen, und keine Elfen", flüsterte Harry beschwörend.

"Wer hat dir das gesagt?", fragte Severus sanft, obwohl er sich die Antwort sehr genau denken konnte.

"O-Onkel Vernon?" Harrys Stimme hatte einen fragenden Ton, als sei er sich nicht sicher, dass das die erwünschte Antwort war. Der Junge schien bereits gelernt zu haben, dass die wahrheitsgetreue Antwort nicht immer die sicherste war.

"So", sagte Severus. "Was hat Onkel Vernon noch über Magie gesagt?"

In der nächsten halben Stunde erfuhr Severus ganz genau, was Onkel Vernon über Magie dachte. Danach begann er den schwierigen Prozess, Harry zu zeigen, dass es Magie eben doch gab, und dass sie nicht schlecht und abartig war.

Erst gegen Mittag hatte er den Jungen endlich soweit, dass er sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte und das Auftauchen eines Hauselfen über sich ergehen ließ. Selbst mit dem Wesen zu reden traute er sich dann doch nicht, aber immerhin wich er nicht vor dem Hauselfen zurück und blieb auf seinem Stuhl sitzen, während Severus drei Portionen SchniPoSa bestellte. Er kannte kaum ein Kind, ob Muggel oder Zauberer, das Schnitzel und Pommes nicht mochte. Den Salat konnte Harry ja schlimmstenfalls stehen lassen. Severus würde ihn gewiss zu nichts zwingen.

Mit vielen besänftigenden Worten und Beteuerungen, dass er Harry gern hatte, entschuldigte sich Severus aus dem Zimmer und ging, um nach Draco zu sehen.

Der kleine blonde Junge saß mit verheulten Augen in seinem Bett und sah Severus verstört entgegen. "Magst du mich jetzt nicht mehr?"

Severus war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm und hatte ihn in seine Arme gezogen. Bei diesem Jungen wusste er wenigstens, was er zu tun hatte!

"Natürlich mag ich dich, Draco! Lass dir nie etwas anderes einreden, ich mag dich, genau so, wie du bist!" _Wie du _jetzt _bist_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Aber dass Severus mit Dracos siebzehnjährigem Selbst auf Kriegsfuß stand, musste dieser niedliche und verwirrte kleine Junge nicht erfahren. "Natürlich mag ich dich."

"Aber warum-", Draco schluchzte. "Warum sagst du dann die ganze Zeit, dass du _den da_ magst, und, und" – ein Schniefen – "und _vergisst _mich einfach?"

Severus brauchte eine ganze Weile, um den aufgebrachten Draco zu beruhigen. Es war kein einfaches Konzept, dass eine Vaterfigur, die immer für einen ganz allein da gewesen war, jetzt auf einmal _zwei _Jungen gern haben konnte.

Schließlich, nach vielen Entschuldigungen, Liebesbekenntnissen und -stark vereinfachten-Erklärungen, konnte Severus Draco aber dazu überreden, sich etwas überzuziehen und zum Essen zu kommen. Draco glaubte nun, dass Harry nur bei Severus sei, weil es ihm 'schlecht ging', und hatte Severus versprochen, nicht gemein zu Harry zu sein.

Severus hoffte nur, dass er sich darauf verlassen konnte.

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kamen, saß Harry nicht mehr am Tisch. Mit verletztem Gesichtsausdruck kauerte er auf einem Sessel in der am entferntesten gelegenen Ecke des Zimmers – wo er schon die vorhergehenden Tage immer gesessen und Severus mit Draco beobachtet hatte, erinnerte Severus sich jetzt plötzlich. Warum war ihm vorher nie aufgefallen, wie unnatürlich ein solches Verhalten für ein fünfjähriges Kind war? Irgendwann schrien doch alle Kinder nach Aufmerksamkeit. Er hätte ahnen müssen, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Aber nein, er hatte nur Augen für Draco gehabt.

Das würde sich jetzt ändern müssen.

Draco war ein selbstbewusster Junge, er würde schon irgendwann darüber hinwegkommen, dass sein Onkel Severus ihn links liegen ließ. Zumal da beide Jungen hoffentlich bald ihr normales Alter zurückerlangten.

Harry dagegen...

Harry hatte ein Selbstbewusstsein kleiner als eine Mikrobe. Wie es um ihn als Siebzehnjährigen stand, wusste Severus nicht; er konnte seiner bisherigen Einschätzung des Jungen nicht mehr vertrauen. Doch wenn er nicht sofort etwas unternahm, würde Harry die Siebzehn kein zweites Mal erleben.

"Draco, du kennst doch den Weg zu Professor Dumbledores Büro, nicht?"

Draco schniefte laut und nickte.

"Ich gebe dir jetzt einen _sehr wichtigen_ Auftrag, Draco. Du musst zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und ihm sagen, dass Harry hier bei mir ist. Kannst du das für mich tun? Ich weiß, dass du ein großer Junge bist. Schaffst du das allein?"

Dracos Ehrgeiz war der eine Punkt, an dem man ihn packen und aus jedem Brüten oder Schmollen herausziehen konnte. Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten begierig auf, der Durst, sich zu beweisen, ergriff von ihm Besitz.

"Ich werde es tun, Onkel Sev", verkündete er großartig.

Severus lächelte und deutete zur Türe. "Dann geh, und mach deine Sache gut."

Draco war aus der Türe wie der geölte Blitz. Das Mittagessen hatte er vollkommen vergessen.

Severus wandte sich wieder Harry zu. "Harry, was ist? Warum bist du aufgestanden? Magst du keine Pommes Frites?"

Harry nagte an seiner Unterlippe und seine Augen blickten gehetzt umher.

"Harry, bitte sag mir, was los ist."

Severus ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder, sodass Harry zu ihm hinunter schauen konnte. Er versuchte, sich möglichst entspannt hinzusetzen und so wenig bedrohlich wie möglich auszusehen.

Eine ganze Weile blieben sie einfach so sitzen, Severus darauf hoffend, dass Harry von sich aus sagen würde, was das Problem war, und Harry beobachtend, was Severus wohl als nächstes tun würde.

Endlich raffte Harry seinen Mut zusammen und begann zu sprechen. "Der andere Junge... Draco. Den magst du."

Severus antwortete nichts, in der Hoffnung, dass Harry weitersprechen würde. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

"Aber mich... mich magst du nicht."

"Das ist nicht wahr", sagte er ruhig; viel ruhiger, als er sich in Wirklichkeit fühlte. Es war eine Frage von Leben oder Tod, ob Harry seine Zuneigung akzeptieren konnte! "Draco kenne ich schon lange, deswegen gehe ich mit ihm anders um als mit dir. Ich umarme ihn, weil er das so möchte. Ich kann ihn trösten, weil ich weiß, was ihn aufmuntert. Du hast es nicht so leicht. Wir kennen uns erst kurz." In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: _Die sieben Jahre in der Schule zählen nicht, denn es scheint, dass wir einander in der Zeit kein Stück kennengelernt haben. Oder zumindest ich dich nicht._

Er musste zugeben, dass Harry vermutlich als Fünfjähriger in wenigen Tagen bereits alles über ihn erfahren hatte, was er je zu wissen brauchte: Severus war jähzornig, ungerecht, unnachgiebig...

Er brach den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Kind vor ihm. "Wir kennen uns erst kurz, deswegen weiß ich nicht, was du gerne magst, was du nicht magst, wovor du Angst hast und was du dir wünschst. Je mehr du mir sagst, umso einfacher wird es. Siehst du das ein?"

Der Junge nickte zaghaft, behielt jedoch den vorsichtig-misstrauischen Blick bei.

"Magst du mir dann jetzt sagen, warum du dich nicht umarmen lässt?"

Harry zog den Kopf ein.

"Hast du Angst davor?"

Harry machte sich noch ein bisschen kleiner. Er zog die Knie an und lehnte seinen Kopf dagegen.

Severus hielt es nicht mehr aus. _Legilimens_, dachte er. In Harrys Kopf stand wieder ein sehr deutliches Bild: Seine Tante, die ihn umarmte, nur um ihm im selben Zug die Haare abzuschneiden. Es war ein gemeiner Trick. Sonst schien die Frau ihren Neffen nie umarmt zu haben. Harry hatte die scheinbar angebotene Zuneigung akzeptiert und war betrogen worden. Kein Wunder war er misstrauisch!

"Harry?", fragte Severus sanft. "Wie wäre es, wenn nicht ich dich umarme, sondern du mich? Dann kann ich meine Hände da behalten, wo du sie siehst..."

Harry konnte nicht wissen, wie Severus den Grund für seine Besorgnis erfahren hatte, doch er schien an Severus guten Willen glauben zu wollen, denn er hinterfragte es nicht. Zögerlich entkrampfte sich der kleine Körper, Harry stand auf und trat vor Severus hin.

"Ehrlich?"

Severus nickte.

Harry legte ihm kurz die Arme um den Hals und sprang dann blitzschnell wieder zurück. Severus lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Du darfst das gerne auch länger machen." Er stützte sich demonstrativ mit den Händen am Boden ab, sodass Harry deutlich sah, dass er sie nicht gegen ihn erheben konnte.

Es dauerte lange, doch irgendwann saß Harry tatsächlich auf Severus Schoß, von beiden Armen des Mannes sicher gehalten, und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Für Severus war es das größte Glück, das er sich vorstellen konnte.

Natürlich klopfte es in diesem Moment an der Türe.

"Albus", fluchte Severus. Tatsächlich hatte der Schulleiter erstaunlich lange gebraucht. Draco musste sich wohl doch unterwegs verlaufen haben.

"Harry", sagte Severus leise. Der Junge auf seinem Schoß hatte sich bei dem Klopfen verkrampft und seine Fäuste in Severus Hemd geklammert. "Harry, vor der Türe steht Albus Dumbledore, ein Freund von mir. Albus kennt dich, Harry, und mag dich sehr gerne. Als du gestern verschwunden bist, habe ich ihm das erzählt. Er hat geweint, Harry."

Harry sah aus großen Augen zu ihm auf. "Echt?"

"Mhm", sagte Severus. "Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich ihn herein lasse?"

Harry klammerte sich noch ein wenig fester an ihn, nickte aber.

"Dann musst du mich aufstehen lassen, um die Türe zu öffnen. Oder willst du, dass ich dich trage?"

Harry schluckte hörbar, klammerte sich aber weiterhin an Severus.

"Wie du willst", sagte Severus mit einem Lachen in der Stimme, das Harrys Angst besänftigte. Mit viel Schwung kam Severus samt Harry auf die Beine und trug den leicht panisch atmenden Jungen in Richtung Türe. Harry war seit er krabbeln konnte nicht mehr getragen worden und es machte ihm ein wenig Angst. Auch wenn es sich sonst wirklich gut anfühlte. Er hatte sich darauf eingelassen, Severus zu vertrauen; da würde er ihn jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht gleich wieder hergeben!

Severus öffnete die Türe und sah sich einem erneut weinenden Albus und einem vor Stolz strahlenden Draco gegenüber. Dracos Strahlen erlosch jedoch sofort wieder, als er Harry auf Severus Arm sah. "Onkel Sev! Onkel Sev! Nimm mich auf den Arm!"

Harry klammerte, Draco jammerte und Albus stand da und weinte.

Weihnachten konnte besser nicht werden.

--Ende...?--

Viel, sehr sehr viel später, saß Severus mit einem schlafenden Harry auf der einen, einem schläfrig schmollenden Draco auf der anderen Seite an ihn geklammert auf dem Sofa und hielt wie Albus, der ihm gegenüber saß, ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand.

"Was meinst du, Albus, wo der Junge gewesen ist? Warum ist er zurückgekommen?"

Albus lächelte schwach. "Das kann uns nur Harry selbst erzählen. Aber auch wenn er das nie tut... Wichtig ist nur, dass er wieder da ist."

Beide dachten an Albus Worte vom Vortag: _Wenn Harry freiwillig mit dem Totenvogel gegangen ist, dann kann das nur eins bedeuten: Sein Glück liegt nicht in dieser Welt. _

Vielleicht gab es ja doch auch für Harry Potter ein Stückchen Glück diesseits des Todes?

"Albus." Severus riss sich zusammen und sprach endlich das Thema an, das ihm schon den ganzen Abend im Kopf herumging. "Ich möchte mich um Harry kümmern. Ich trage einen Großteil der Schuld daran, dass er gestern in den Wald gegangen ist, und das möchte ich wieder gutmachen. Außerdem... ist Harry das gelungen, was du seit Jahren vergeblich zu erreichen suchst: Ich mag das Kind, Albus. Ich möchte Harry zum Lachen bringen, koste es, was es wolle. Ich habe mir selten etwas so sehr gewünscht.

"Allerdings kann ich das nicht wirklich, solange Draco auch hier ist. Ich liebe Draco"- der Junge war glücklicherweise endlich auch eingeschlafen- "aber er ist es nicht gewohnt, mich mit jemandem teilen zu müssen. Ich kann ihm nicht gerecht werden, nicht, wenn ich Harry nicht wieder verstoße. Und das will und kann ich nicht."

Albus sah ihn ernst an. "Was erwartest du von mir, Severus?"

"Finde jemanden, der sich um Draco kümmert. Finde einen Tränkemeister, der das Gegenmittel für Draco und Harrys Unfall findet. Gib mir den Rest der Ferien Zeit, um mich mit Harry zu beschäftigen. Ich möchte ihn kennenlernen, Albus, und ich will ihm helfen. Manche seiner Ängste und Gewohnheiten sitzen so tief, das kann er selbst als Jugendlicher noch nicht abgelegt haben. Egal, wie gut er es versteckt. Aber wenn ich ihm jetzt helfen könnte, einen Teil davon zu überwinden... vielleicht macht ihn das ja ein kleines bisschen glücklicher, wenn er wieder sein eigenes Alter zurückerhält. Auch wenn er mich dann vermutlich wie bisher hassen wird", fügte er traurig hinzu.

"Glaubst du nicht, dass er sich noch an diese Zeit erinnern wird, wenn er wieder siebzehn ist?", fragte Albus mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Neugier in der Stimme.

"Selbst wenn!", knurrte Severus grimmig. "Ich habe ihn ja auch als Kind nicht grade freundlich behandelt, oder? Sonst hätte er wohl kaum den Totenvogel mir vorgezogen!"

Albus Blick wurde nachdenklich. "Dann siehst du das hier als deine Chance, dich in Harrys Augen zu rehabilitieren?"

"Nein", antwortete Severus ohne zu zögern. "Wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er sich später an diese Weihnachten als Fünfjähriger wird erinnern können. Nein, es geht hier nicht um mich, Albus! Es geht um Harry!"

Albus strahlte ihn an. "Dann will ich deinem Wunsch nachkommen."

---

Es dauerte vier Wochen, bis ein Gegenmittel gefunden werden konnte. Draco wohnte zunächst bei Albus, dann zog er zu Blaise und Pansy. Er schmollte noch immer mit Severus, doch seine Freunde hielten ihn so auf Trab, dass er sich nur selten daran erinnerte.

Harry dagegen wollte von seinen Freunden nichts wissen. Der Fünfjährige kannte Ron und Hermione nicht, und der laute Junge, und dieses sehr von sich überzeugte Mädchen machten ihm ganz ehrlich ein bisschen Angst. Lieber wollte er bei Severus bleiben.

Severus sorgte sich zwar um Harrys soziale Kontakte, wenn er wieder sein normales Alter erlangte, doch insgeheim war er dankbar für die längere Zeit mit dem Jungen, welche ihm dadurch zuteil wurde. So sehr es auch einer Sisyphusarbeit glich, Harrys Unsicherheiten und Misstrauen zu bekämpfen, Severus bekam seinen Lohn wenn er ein Lächeln oder gar ein Kichern aus Harry hervorlocken konnte. Für ihn waren es vier unglaublich erfüllende Wochen und er hatte die Hoffnung, dass auch Harry die Zeit mit ihm genossen hatte.

Nun aber hieß es Abschied nehmen von Klein Harry.

"Harry, ich habe dir erzählt, dass du eigentlich schon viel älter bist. Erinnerst du dich daran?"

Harry nickte zögerlich. Worauf wollte Severus hinaus?

"Jemand hat einen Trank erfunden, mit dem du wieder siebzehn Jahre alt wirst, wie vorher. Dann kennst du auch die anderen Leute hier im Schloss wieder. Und du bist groß und stark und kannst dich selbst verteidigen. Möchtest du das?" Severus wusste, wie sehr Harry seine Hilflosigkeit als Kind hasste. Die Dursleys hatten seine Schwäche gnadenlos ausgenutzt, und noch immer litt Harry unter einer unbestimmten Angst gegenüber Menschen, die größer waren als er – also so ziemlich jedem hier im Schloss.

Harrys Antwort traf Severus vollkommen unvorbereitet. "M-mh", machte der Junge und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber Harry, warum denn nicht?"

"Wenn ich groß bin, magst du mich nicht mehr."

Severus war geschockt. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Du... du hast zu dem Albus gesagt, dass ich dich nicht mag, wenn ich groß bin. Also magst du mich dann auch nicht. Stimmt doch, oder?"

Großer Merlin, Harry war wach gewesen? Hatte er auch gehört, was sie über seinen Tod gesprochen hatten?

...Nicht wichtig.

Im Moment zählte nur eins: "Harry, egal, was vorher war: Wenn du mich noch willst, wenn du wieder groß bist, dann bin ich für dich da. Ich mag dich, Harry. Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen, selbst wenn du älter wärst als Albus!"

Harry kicherte und entspannte sich ein wenig. Er blieb noch immer misstrauisch und Severus erlaubte ihm, noch eine Nacht Kind zu bleiben und darüber nachzudenken.

---

Am nächsten Tag schneite Draco ins Zimmer. Ein siebzehnjähriger, sehr energetischer Draco, der Severus mit einem scharfen "Wo ist Potter?" begrüßte. Klein Harry, der gerade aus dem Bad kommen wollte, zog sich schnell wieder dorthin zurück und beobachtete den fremden Jungen.

"_Harry_ hat seinen Trank noch nicht genommen und ist gerade im Bad", sagte Severus in warnendem Tonfall. Draco ignorierte die Warnung und fuhr gnadenlos in Harrys Hörweite fort zu sprechen.

"So, _Harry _ist also noch immer hier? Severus, wirklich! Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet. Du hast mich verstoßen, um dich um _Harry _zu kümmern! Einen Gryffindor! Deinen persönlichen Feind! Kannst du mir das bitte mal erklären?!"

"Draco?", sagte Severus liebenswürdig.

"WAS?"

"Raus."

Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Bitte?"

"Raus. Und komm erst wieder, wenn du deinem Alter entsprechend denken und dich ausdrücken kannst. Wenn du es noch einmal wagst, Harry in meiner Gegenwart zu beleidigen, darfst du bis zum Ende deiner Schullaufbahn mit Filch das Schloss putzen, das verspreche ich dir. Und jetzt raus!"

Draco ging.

Er war viel zu verdutzt um irgendetwas Anderes zu tun.

Harry dagegen traute sich langsam aus dem Bad hervor. "Werde ich auch so?"

Severus kniete sich vor ihn hin und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Was meinst du?"

"Wenn ich wieder groß bin, werde ich dann wie er?"

Severus unterdrückte ein Lachen. Draco und Harry waren sich in der Tat ähnlicher, als die beiden wahrhaben wollten. Doch nach Dracos Auftritt von eben würde er sich hüten, Harry das zu sagen.

"Wenn du wieder groß bist, wirst du immer noch Harry sein. Denkst du, du könntest so sein wie Draco?"

Harry schien die Frage lange abzuwägen, doch schließlich sagte er voller Überzeugung nein. Severus unterließ es geflissentlich, ihn zu korrigieren. So gerne er Klein Harry auch mochte, es war doch besser für alle, wenn der Junge bald seinen Trank zu sich nahm. Severus konnte nicht für immer Klein Harrys Vaterfigur spielen. Sein Unterricht würde nicht ewig auf ihn warten.

Und so trank Harry das Gegenmittel.

---

"Sev- Professor Snape?"

Severus stockte der Atem. Harry hatte ganz eindeutig zuerst 'Severus' sagen wollen. Wie Draco schien auch er sich an die letzten Wochen zu erinnern!

"J-ja?" Seine Stimme zitterte nicht. Seine Stimme zitterte nie!

Warum zitterte seine Stimme?

"Ich..." Harry leckte sich die Lippen, eine nervöse Geste, die er als Kind nicht gezeigt hatte. Severus wurde bewusst, dass er diesen Harry nicht kannte. Nur, weil er nun über Harry im Alter von fünf Jahren ein wenig bescheid wusste, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass Harry für ihn nun ein offenes Buch war. Es konnte gut sein, dass Harry als Siebzehnjähriger trotz allem nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Der Gedanke tat weh.

"Ich ... wüsste gerne, warum."

"Warum was?"

"Warum Sie mich bei sich aufgenommen haben. Sie hassen mich!" Harry schluckte. Diese Unterhaltung schien ihm nicht leichter zu fallen als Severus.

"Ich hasse dich nicht, Ha- Potter."

"Bitte nicht." Harrys Ton war flehend.

"Hm?", machte Severus fragend.

"Bitte nicht 'Potter' sagen, in diesem Ton wie früher. Das... das geht nicht! Das... Da fühle ich mich so, als wären die ganzen letzten Wochen eine Lüge gewesen." Klare grüne Augen fingen Severus Blick ein und hielten ihn fest. "Waren sie das?"

Severus atmete schnaubend aus. "Merlin, nein! In meinem Leben ist mir nichts ernster gewesen als der letzte Monat."

Harry sah ihn forschend an, und so tat Severus etwas, das er niemals zuvor getan hätte: Er lud Harry in seinen Geist ein.

Harry fiel durch seine Augen geradewegs in seine Gedanken.

Eine Minute lang saß Harry einfach nur da und starrte. Dann riss er sich gewaltsam los und sah betreten zu Boden. Plötzlich aber ruckte sein Kopf nach oben.

"Severus."

Severus fühlte, wie seine Hände feucht wurden. Verdammt, er fühlte sich nervöser als bei jedem Jobinterview!

"Ja, Harry?"

"Ich habe genug gesehen. Ich..." Harry stand auf.

_Oh bitte, nein, nicht gehen! Was kannst du gesehen haben, das dich so abstößt? Bitte, Harry, nicht gehen!_

Severus saß in stummem Grauen da und beobachtete Harry, der seinen Platz verließ und ... sich in Severus Schoß fallen ließ!

"Harry?!"

"Du willst das hier, ich will es auch, also warum sich das Leben kompliziert machen?"

"Eh?"

"Du bist mein Vater, ehrenhalber." Harry grinste ihn frech an. "Das stellt dich beinahe auf eine Stufe mit James Potter, aber damit musst du leben."

Severus war mehr als geschockt. Dennoch schlossen sich seine Arme instinktiv um Harry und drückten ihn an sich. Sein Harry. Aber... wie konnte Harry so sorglos über das Andenken seiner Eltern reden?

"Harry, ist das denn okay? Ich meine, James ist dein Vater, und er würde vermutlich nicht wollen..."

"Ah, aber da irrst du dich!" Der fast erwachsene Harry war natürlich viel größer als Klein Harry im Alter von fünf Jahren. Um auf Severus Schoß zu passen, musste er sich quer über den Sessel ausbreiten. Diese Rückenlage nutzte er jetzt aus, um Severus den Finger ins Gesicht zu strecken. "_Du _kannst es nicht wissen, aber ich weiß ganz sicher, dass mein leiblicher Vater absolut nichts dagegen hat, wenn ich alle Mittel und Wege nütze, um glücklich zu werden. Ist abgesegnet, gestempelt und unterzeichnet."

Er grinste frech.

"Wie...?", brachte Severus nur heraus.

"Mein Engel", sagte Harry leise. Der Schalk war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Stattdessen klang sie jetzt ruhig und irgendwie mit der Welt zufrieden. "Der Vogel kam, weil ich in der magischsten Zeit des Jahres mit der Magie eines Erwachsenen und der Einsamkeit eines kleinen Kindes nach meinen Eltern rief. Wir haben uns nicht wirklich unterhalten, aber... Wir haben Gedanken ausgetauscht, und Gefühle. Ich habe ihm gezeigt, wie sehr mir meine Eltern fehlen. Er hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie tot sind, dass ich aber mit ihnen reden könnte. Ich hatte zwei Möglichkeiten: Ich konnte zu ihnen gehen – oder sie zu mir. Lustigerweise war er es, ein von den Menschen _Toten_vogel genanntes Wesen, der mich überzeugte, noch nicht zu meinen Eltern zu gehen. Wenn ich erst einmal ginge, so meinte er, dann könnte ich nicht mehr zurück. Wenn ich aber lediglich mit meinen Eltern Weihnachten feiern und danach weiter in dieser Welt leben wollte, dann wäre es besser, sie zu mir zu rufen. Sie verloren dabei nichts. Ich glaube, was mich überzeugt hat, war seine scherzhafte Bemerkung, dass sie sich sicher freuen würden, mal etwas Anderes zu sehen als das Jenseits.

"Nicht lachen, Severus! Ich war ein Kind! Und ich denke, der Bote wusste genau, was er da tat. Wie auch immer, an diesem Abend brachte er mich nach Godrics Hollow. Ich war erst einmal am Grab meiner Eltern, Severus, und das war mitten im Krieg, auf der Suche nach den Horcruxen. Damals hatte ich keine Zeit, mich einfach hinzusetzen und an meine Eltern zu denken.

"Diesmal schon. Der Vogel blieb bei mir und hielt mich warm, während ich gegen den Grabstein gelehnt dasaß und an meine Eltern dachte. In meinem Geist führte ich lange, wichtige Gespräche mit ihnen. Tatsächlich gesehen habe ich sie nicht, und du kannst gerne behaupten, es war alles nur meine Einbildung. Mich davon überzeugen können wirst du allerdings nicht. Ich habe mich wirklich mit ihnen unterhalten, Severus!"

"Und James hat dir gesagt, du sollst mich als Ersatzvater adoptieren?", fragte Severus in dem schwachen Versuch, die Sache mit Humor zu nehmen.

"Sonst noch Wünsche?", schnaubte Harry belustigt. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Selbst nach dem Tod ist James nicht so verrückt, dass er mir dich an den Hals wünschen würde."

Severus schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick, doch Harry grinste nur und umarmte ihn fest. "Nein, er hat mir nur geraten, das zu tun, was mich glücklich macht, und mich dabei von nichts und niemandem aufhalten zu lassen."

"Und das schließt mich mit ein?"

"Was- das glücklich machen oder das nicht aufhalten lassen?"

"Beides."

"Ja."

"Eh...?"

"Es macht mich glücklich, dich als Vaterfigur zu haben. Und das werde ich mir von niemandem, auch nicht von dir selbst, ausreden lassen", erklärte Harry zufrieden.

"Na dann...", sagte Severus.

"Na dann", stimmte Harry zu. Und schlief prompt auf Severus Schoß ein.

_Weihnachten – Zeit der Wunder_, dachte Severus noch, bevor er ebenfalls die Augen schloss und zum ersten Mal seit sechs Wochen einfach nur zufrieden war.

- ENDE! -

* * *

_A/N: Ursprünglich hatte ich die Geschichte nur bis zum zweiten 'Ende...?' geplant. Dann wurde sie irgendwie länger und die Mehrheit der Leute, die ich um Rat fragte, meinte, ich solle sie ganz posten. Fast hätte ich's mir ja nochmal überlegt und es doch beim ersten Ende belassen. *fg* Aber zu Weihnachten war ich dann mal doch lieb. ;D _

_Bitte lasst mich wissen, was ihr von der Fic haltet, ja?_

_Wünsche Frohe Weihnachten und kommt mal alle gut ins Neue Jahr!!!_

_- Dime_


End file.
